Electric switches of the toggle lever type having a snap-in bushing and back-up elements have been known heretofore. For example, Earl T. Piber U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,965, dated March 2, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows a switch frame having planar or slightly upwardly curved backup elements or wings for abutting and applying a force to the back of the mounting panel so as to draw the snap-in collar against the front of the mounting panel around the hole. These back-up elements have been handicapped by their inability to hold the switch against rocking on the panel when the toggle lever is operated or by their tendency to over-stress if designed to hold the switch tighter on the panel. While that construction has been useful for its intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.